Find Your Strength
by LucyMaranda
Summary: Each character must overcome an emotional obstacle in their way, but with a new pack of alphas disrupting their lives how easy will this path of self discovery really be? First story posted. Follows on from season 2 finale. Scott/OC, Stiles/Erica... Please feel free to review and point out any mistakes :)
1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale was an alpha, he'd had a rough time last night fighting the Kanima and the events that followed, he felt drained. He had come out alive and intact only to discover a troubling symbol at his house. An alpha pack was in town, and interested in him, according to his Uncle. He and his small pack had no chance of defending themselves for long against them. If it came to him taking on this new alpha pack he needed more power behind him. His pack had drastically changed, he lost Erica and Boyd but gained Scott and Jackson, but it still lacked ability. His pack consisted of 6 werewolves and two humans who wouldn't leave their friends. From the beginning Isaac had been loyal, now he had Scott too, and of course his human friend Stiles, who surprisingly came in handy at times. Then there was Jackson, freed from being the Kanima and bringing Lydia into the fold along with him and then Derek's Uncle, Peter. Plus 2 more he had just earlier that night met, as he'd walked to his car he heard a whimper and immediately turned, eyes glowing, in the direction it came from.

Upon closer inspection he saw them huddled together, terrified of the monster before them. Derek eased up his power and crouched to a squatting position. The boy responded, pulling the petite girl behind him, out of Derek's view. The boy leaned closer, revealing a muscular form and sandy coloured hair flopping over his eyes, Derek assumed he would speak but instead pulled the duffle bag laying next to him over his shoulder and bolted, dragging the girl along with him. As they ran down the alley he noticed the swish of long hair, and then they were gone. Derek broke into a sprint before he even noticed_, 'Some speed for humans'_ he thought while rushing across the road to a lush park. Of course he found them easily, cowering in a bush, panting heavily from their dash to safety.

He had managed to subdue them and found that they were just scared kids, no older than Scott, much like most of his company now a days. It took a mere moment to offer them a change of life and only a second for them to accept. The boy was more cautious to the offer but wanted to get off the street more than anything. Derek sat with them, talking through the night of what awaited them, they were siblings, kicked out of their home when their family lost their fortune. Their parents couldn't afford their two children anymore so left them in the night with a only a note as explanation. Derek felt sick to his stomach, these kids had nobody and their own parents had left them. He shuffled them back to the alleyway and into his car, in the morning he would find somewhere to house the strays he picked up, he seemed to have a lot now.

Derek ran his hands across his face and discovered hot clammy skin, he punched the air con button on instinct. Suddenly the car was filled with an artificial breeze, instantly giving Derek some relief from this persistently hot weather.

Derek took this time away to think, _I need more, where can I find more who will accept the bite, _he mused. The local hospitals were worth a shot, he had convinced Erica on medical grounds, being free of her epilepsy was more than enough incentive. Boyd, on the other hand, was lonely. He wanted to belong somewhere, but that did him no good, they had still left him. Isaac, well Isaac just wanted the power to stand up to his abusive father, but all that anger still hadn't made him a powerful enough fighter_, _a look of concern crept across Derek's face . For the moment he needed to concentrate on keeping himself alive.

Scott. He needed Scott focussed. This boy was powerful, Scott had beaten Erica and Isaac without even breaking a sweat, even after countless hours of training from Derek. He sighed, he'd struggled to convince Scott to join him, only succeeding when Scott could do no more to help the ones he loved unless he joined, temporarily. Scott didn't like the idea of uncontrollable new werewolves roaming around, he didn't think it was a suitable life choice. To become a monster. Especially with the hunters and the many other dangers being a werewolf had presented in the past, he'd never join permanently and stay while Derek was 'putting people's lives at risk' by giving them the gift of the bite.

Scott was going to get them all killed if he didn't watch it, Derek was thankful that he'd stopped messing around with the hunter's daughter, even though it was her that ended it. Derek's concern became annoyance, Scott was too close to putting them all in danger, but soon his concern was replaced by thoughts of self preservation. The longer Derek thought about it the surer he became. He would build his pack's strength, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott and Stiles sat on one on the many benches that decorated the entrance to the school. Just two nights ago they had been trying to save Jackson and not get taken out by any crazy hunters in the process. Scott was still torn up over his break up with Allison, as his best friend Stiles thought it his duty to pull his friend out of the miserable slump he'd fallen into. Ever the joker, Stiles decided a little pick me up was in order. "You know, you being a mysterious, werewolf hero and all is making me very attracted to you" Stiles said, batting his eyelashes at Scott. A notebook hurtled towards his face and hit its target, Stiles pulled himself up on the bench and glared in Scott's direction. A smug grin had snuck onto his attackers face. "Alright, alright, so I'm not attracted to you, don't take it too hard. You're just not my type." Stiles added. "I think we both know who is your type" Stiles gave him the look, the one that implied he should shut it. "Lydia" Scott retorted. Stiles scowled and moved the conversation swiftly on, he didn't want to think about how little progress he had made with his dream girl.

"So what are you going to do about Derek, I know you don't agree with him turning more people?" Stiles wanted answers, both for his own comprehension of the situation and so Scott would actually have to come up with a plan. "I don't know, it's their own choice if they accept the bite. I can only warn them of the dangers, my role in his pack was only temporary, while we fought the hunters" Scott replied in a hushed voice, aware of how many kids were travelling to class now.

Out of the corner of his eye Scott noticed Allison walking up the path. Stiles noticed the crushing look on Scott's face, not just any look but 'The' look. The look that meant Stiles was going to have to snap him out of it once again. "You know what, this whole pining look of yours is endearing and all but you've got to get over it. You need to find a distraction" Stiles moaned and lazily threw his head back in exasperation.

Scott wasn't purposefully setting out to annoy his friend but Allison was the only one to keep him in full control. If only he could make her see they were better together, it would put him at ease. She didn't want him anymore and it almost killed him, but he would wait for an eternity if that's what it took. Her family was a big catalyst in their break up, dating the daughter of a man who would kill him if he so pleased was not a smart move, but he felt in control with Allison around. She knew he still loved her, and he knew that was why she didn't even look at him as she passed them, but it still stung.

Scott closed his eyes briefly, he hadn't gotten much sleep lately through worrying about problems a normal teenager shouldn't have.

The image of himself, turned on a full moon, standing in a clearing of the woods. Allison standing just at the edge of the tree line, bow raised. Her father stood next to her, words of encouragement to take the shot being exchanged in hushed tones. She aims and stretches the arrow back, Scott can do nothing but stand and stare at her, a tear rolls down her face as she releases.

Scott was whipped back to reality by Stiles waving a hand in his flustered face. Having seen the look on Scott's face and the pain in his best friend's eyes, Stiles decided not to pursue the questions he had. Instead he handed Scott his back pack and started walking, informing Scott that Derek had called earlier to meet with the pack.


End file.
